


Porqué

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan siempre se sale con la suya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porqué

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Las palabras de Nathan tenían ese tono comprensivo que usaba cuando estaba aconsejando a alguien, pero Antonio ni siquiera dejó de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

Después de saber lo que Nathan le había contado a Blue Rose no quería más que convertirse en una roca y no volver a salir de su escondite improvisado en una esquina de los vestidores de los héroes y ninguna palabra de consuelo ni ningún masaje en los hombros, como el que Nathan le estaba dando, lo haría cambiar de parecer.

—No —pronunció con dificultad— no debiste decirle que... que yo...

Las manos en sus hombros dejaron de moverse.

—¿Por qué no?

Antonio resopló.

Que ya se hubiese acostumbrado a que su relación con Nathan fuese conocida por todos los héroes no significaba que quisiese que se supiese lo que hacían en privado y aunque de momento Blue Rose era la única confidente a la que Nathan le había contado los detalles que Antonio quería mantener en secreto, eso era demasiado para él.

Nathan suspiró y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Te probaré que no es para tanto.

Las palabras lograron atraer la atención de Antonio y alzó un poco su cabeza, mas sin dejar de cubrir su rostro.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con cautela e incredulidad.

—Esta noche —murmuró Nathan cerca de su oído—, tú vas arriba.

La sorpresa hizo que Antonio girase en sus talones y apartase sus manos para mirar a Nathan de frente.

—P-pero...

Pero nunca lo habían hecho así.

—¿O prefieres no probar? —cuestionó Nathan, alzando una mano y poniéndola bajo su mentón en gesto pensativo—. Hay algunos que tienen preferencias —comentó con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos—, pero en mi parecer hay más de una opción placentera.

Antonio dejó escapar un quejido y volvió a su posición inicial.

No entendía cómo era que Nathan podía hablar de algo así sin avergonzarse, aun cuando ni siquiera estaban en un lugar privado y en cualquier momento algún otro héroe podía entrar y escucharlos...

—No te preocupes —continuó Nathan, esta vez deslizando sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, al cual le dio un apretujón como acostumbraba—, te daré todos los consejos que necesites.

—Ese no es el problema.

—¿Ese es un no? —cuestionó Nathan, dejando de tocarlo y alejándose un par de pasos.

Antonio se tomó un momento para pensarlo, olvidando por un segundo la razón por la que había salido el tema en primer lugar.

Dejando de lado la sorpresa que le producía cambiar algo que ya era costumbre, no tenía ninguna razón para negarse.

—No...

—Entonces te espero esta noche.

Con esas palabras Nathan partió y Antonio dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

Sentía que, una vez más, había dejado que Nathan se saliese con la suya —y en el fondo ni siquiera veía porqué impedir que así siguiese siendo.


End file.
